Percy x Primordials lemonlime
by EclipsePvP
Summary: Percy lemon w/primordials


I'm sorry for not posting, I am going through a tough time.

Hilex's POV

'I'm so board.' I thought. 'I want to do something fun.'

So I just waved my hand, and a screen appeared with Chaos on it.

'Hm, I've not talked to Chaos in a long time, and she looks board to, I want to make something for her.'

At that moment, I had a idea.

Flashback...

When the universe was created there was one being of pure power. This was me.

After a few millennium I decided to create a body for myself so I did.

And after a few more millennium I got a bit lonely so I created a another body, but when I did, I noticed it did not look like mine.  
I looked like it had some weird bumps on her chest that I really wanted to squeeze.

And where I had a little thing dangling, hers was flat. She was a female.

But I also made something else.

I Made it so my 'child' as I called it, and all of her children the primordial, would have something called a mate, also known as a lover.

But at this point in 'time' I did not know who my child's mate would be.

End of Flashback...

I was going to make her a mate.

So I thought and thought, till I found the perfect, um...Design?

This was a child with raven back hair, sea-green eyes, but instead of having sea-green as the iris, I made it so that the pupils were sea-green, and the iris was the darkest black there is.

I made it so he had a good build, with nice hard sculped abs, and a 6-pack. Not a body builder, but a very active swimmer.

I snapped my fingers, thinking of all of this, and the baby appeared, looking just like a thought

Then I said the words, "I, first being of this Universe of all Dimensions, give this baby...*I thought of some names*Perseus Helix, my full, complete...Immortal blessing."

Once I completed the sentence the baby was wrapped in a aura of all colors.

But then I put a aura seal on him so, he would unlock all of his powers once he turns 16.

But I also decided I would let him keep 1/5 of his water powers, so he would look like a son of Poseidon.

Also, even though I really liked his eyes, I decided to change them to normal, because it just looks weird, with what its at right now..

'Its time I send him to earth, I will teleport him to the orphanage.'

So I warped space to send me to a random one in Manhattan.

I walked up to the counter with the lady on it and said, "I would like to turn in my baby."

The lady replied in a monotone, "Is there anything else you would like us to leave with him, like a message or something else?"

"Um...yes."

I reached into my pockets and pulled out a credit card and said, "Give this to the new parents of the child."

The lady nodded, "How much is on there?"

I settled with a, "Enough, for now it is locked, but it will un-lock when the time is right."

Time Skip One Week.

Sally's POV

I looked at my Poseidon, "So if we can't have a child by blood can we just adopt one?"

Poseidon pondered this, "I guess you could."

"Ok, lets go to the orphanage."

So we hopped into the car, and I drove us to the orphanage.

There was a lady sitting at the front counter reading a magizine.

She looked up, and said, "Are you here looked for a child, or dropping off a child?"

Poseidon answered, "We are looking for one."

Then the lady got a slight happier look on her face.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Boy."

Poseidon and I said at the same exact time.

I looked Stright at the lady, "But we want a very new-born."

She looked even happier, "Well I have great news, we have a 2 week old boy. Would you like to see him now?"

"Sure." I said.

She got us and lead us to the back.

"Ok, he's right here."

She pointed to a little baby, sitting down playing with Legos.

He had the most beautiful eyes.

"We'll take him." I said automatically, "What's his name?"

The lady said, "His father told us it was, Perseus Helix."

Poseidon looked very happy at this coincidence.

"His father also said to give this to his new parents."

And the lady gave her a credit card.

I was suspicious, "How much is on there?"

The lady got this confused face and said, "I tried to find out but it was locked, the father said it would un-lock when the time is right."

"Ok."

Then the lady got the face you get when you remember something, "Oh yeah, the father ALSO wished that Perseus could keep the last name...Not that he has power over that anymore."

"Okay."

Then we did all the paper work, brought Perseus to the car and drove home.

Narrator POV

Over the next few years passed, Poseidon gave Percy his blessing.

Percy went to school. But Sally grew worried, on the 3rd day of preschool, Percy strangled a snake that attracted him. Percy almost got kidnapped by a man with no eye, and some other things.

Sally then had enough, she did not want Percy to get hurt, or her.

So one day when Percy got home from School, Sally told Percy to get in the car, and that they need to talk. Sally was taking Percy to CHB(Camp Half-Blood) When the minotaur attacked, Percy killed it, but it brought Sally's soul to hell/underworld.

It turns out, Percy is in the Greek world, after he finds this out, Percy gets claimed by no other, than Poseidon. After that Zeus blamed Percy for stealing the lightning bolt, and Percy is sent on a quest to find it.

Shit happens, Percy gets it, after that, his friend Annabeth saves him from some giants the next year, turns out, Thalia's tree is poisoned, Percy gets the golden fleece, but gives it to Clarisse to turn in.

They put it on Thalia's tree to cure it, but it cures Thalia herself.

The the Titan's Curse, The Labyrinth, The Last Olympian. The Lost Hero, The son of Neptune, The Mark Of Athena, The Blood Of Olympus.

Now here we are.

"As you now know, Gaea is dead." Zeus bellowed, everyone cheered, "And I would like to reward our heroes."

"Jason, step forward." Jason walked up.

"Would you like god-hood, my child?"

"I accept father."

Then three poofs of smoke appeared...The fates.

"All hail Jason, minor god of Lightning and Winds. Lt. Of Zeus."

He offered the same thing to everyone else.

Then it came down to Percy, and Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, we offer you god-hood again, do you accept?"

"I'm sorry milord, I want to be mortal, I don't want to sit on the side-lines and see everyone I know and love, die on me."

Zeus grumbled, "So I guess it comes down to Annabeth, do you accept god-hood, we would make you a middle god, of Wisdom, and battle strategy?"

I guess that Hubris kicked in.

"I would gladly accept."

My heart turned ice cold.

My blood boiled.

My brain hurt.

After everything I've done for her.

This is what she does.

After this, all remember is falling and passing out in pain.

Poseidon looked at Apollo who just looked shocked, "DO SOMETHING!" He bellowed.

Apollo just ran up to Percy.

"I know what happened, when Percy had the Achilles Heal, Annabeth was his mortal anchor, and now that she abandoned him, after everything he did for her, the Achilles Heal, I guess melted some of his insides."

Annabeth just stared at the ground guiltily.

Then the fates chanted something, "All hail Annabeth, below God of Guilt, Shame, and Betrayal."

Everyone gasped, a below god is a partial immortal god, that is disgraced, and less powerful than a demi-god.

At that moment Percy just jolted up, "What happened?" I asked.

Then I remembered everything, I just had a disgusting look on my face at what she had done.

Zeus looked at me, "Seeing as you turned down god-hood, you get another offer, I would like you, to get the official name of, Keeper Of Olympus. Meaning your powers are boosted up the roof."

I pondered this, I guess I did not have a choice, "Deal."

Poseidon then blasted me with water and I felt power rush threw me.

Zeus then said, "But now, you have to pledge your allegiance to Olympus."

I nodded, "I swear on The sty..." At that moment I heard a voice in my head saying, _Swear on Chaos Son. _"I swear on Chaos, that I shall not betray Olympus, unless they betray me."

Zeus gasped but nodded his head really fast, sealing the deal.

Then a portal opened up, revealing a very pretty woman, she yawned, "It's been a long time since I've been on earth, now who called me?"

She looked at me, and at the same time, we both said, "My mate." And passed out...


End file.
